1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless device which performs wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system which performs wireless communication by switching a wireless connection among a plurality of wireless devices, a communication system having a connection control device which sets up the connection between the wireless devices has been developed. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3441422, a process in which a connection control device collects an identifier (ID) from a wireless device within a communicable range, specifies each wireless device using the collected ID, and performs the connection setup based on content of a connection instruction by an operator is disclosed.
Recently, wireless devices having a variable directivity antenna having variable directivity has been developed and various methods of setting up a connection in a communication system including such a wireless device having the variable directivity antenna have been developed. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-217914, a process in which a wireless device having a non-directional antenna and a variable directivity antenna finds and selects a connection target using the non-directional antenna in the connection setup and performs communication using the directivity antenna during data communication after the connection setup is disclosed.